Together You Love Me
by GideonRynn
Summary: ...and yes... I even see Dark. Right now he's looking at her too. For a moment, just one, it's hard to tell whether he's looking at her through my eyes or I'm looking at her through his...


Disclaimer: Ewan McGregor had it right... "I am a penniless writer." That means DNAngel is not mine.

This particular short takes place directly after the end of Vol. 3 (where Daisuke's father comes home and Wiz debuts as both Daisuke and Dark in one night). I haven't read past Vol. 3, but I'd like to speculate anyway... don't tell me! The next one's coming out soon... I'll read it myself! This is kind of a reflection more than it is an actual action-packed drama. I hope you like it anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_...the one I like... is you, Riku..._

Sitting in my seat at school, everything so blandly back to normal again, I think about just how many things I would do for her -- and how many of those things I would repeat just to get her to like me back.

Just to _know_ she likes me back... maybe then...

Siiiigh... I find myself reeling in a cloud of contentment I haven't felt since before my first crush on Risa. I feel alive, happy and - yes, since I may even chance it now - _cherished_. I feel cherished by Riku despite not even having talked to her about all this yet. Am I crazy? My first thought this morning was about her and - if I do say so myself - it was quite pleasant.

My second thought was about Dark.

Dark and I... we're one person. It took some time to come to that realization, and now that I know this, I just can't help but think about what it will be like without him. I want to beat Dark, but I can't imagine being away from him. The pain I felt being separated from Dark after Risa told me she was in love with him... and after I kissed Riku, I...

No. I don't want to think about this now. I know that Dark can hear my concerns no matter how hard I try to keep them to myself, but he hasn't said anything about it. Maybe it makes him just as uncomfortable as it makes me.

_Dark?_

/::_snore_::

_Dark, I need to talk to you._

_/::snooooore::/_

_Daaaaaark!_

_/Keep on pestering me and I'll transform in front of all these people./_

_You wouldn't!_

_/Wouldn't I?/_

Great. _Fine._ The last thing I need is for Dark to show up in the middle of a classroom full of his admirers. I suppose know that he really wouldn't do it... he's avoiding me because he knows I want to talk about it. I'll let it go for now.

I want class to be over. I can't concentrate on the lecture anymore so I turn my attention to Riku instead.

She's dressed in her school uniform just like most of the other girls in our grade, and just like the others in our class, sits as bored as ever through the lecture, making the motions of writing notes down. She sighs, that small movement drawing my eyes to a dangling red ribbon in her hair. It suits her well...

I knew he was faking it. In the landscape of our mind, Dark languidly rests on his side, one arm propped under his head, the other resting on his midsection. One eye peeks open to look at Riku. He thinks he's fooling me.

Dark said it truthfully; Riku always looks the same. What he didn't say was that she always looks as pretty and graceful from whatever perspective comes between the two of us. She carries herself with a maturity that makes her distinguishable in a room full of people.

Her cheeks are pink - I think she knows I'm looking at her. My face gets a little bit red but I just can't stop because I know she likes me too. It's such a beautiful feeling that even after giving up the sleeping act, Dark's perverted comments can't ruin it.

/--as if you could fake me out about imagining what was in those photos! I told you that I know everything you think about! And how many times did I point out to you that Riku is the far HOTTER sister? HEY! Are you listening to me?!/

_Yes Dark, I HEAR YOU._

/You'd better! You're mine now, little man!/

_Dark, would you please shut up?_

/Hmmm, let me think... NO! Admit that you like her!/

He really knows how to get on my nerves. _You know what I'm thinking already_.

He grabs my mental collar and, as if he wasn't speaking clearly enough, gets louder. /That ain't good enough!/ A grin spreads across that smug face of his. /I want to _hear you say it_. Dark was right. I was wrong./

_Okay, you were right._

/And what?/

Oh boy. _Quiet._

/I want to hear you--/

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"I just asked if you could answer question four, Niwa," replied my teacher tersely. I was standing by this point - as if I hadn't made a fool enough out of myself. Everyone was staring at me... including Riku. A farmiliar rush of heat floods my body and I know right then that staying would be very, very bad. I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Sensei, I have to go to the bathroom!"

And out I go.

/Of all the dork-lame things you could say you pick the BATHROOM??/

_It's all your fault!!_

/But the _bathroom_?! Seriously, Daisuke, if we're going to share a body here me and you have to work on some of your creative license--/

"Daisuke! Wait!"

Riku!!! Oh no!

I turn so slowly that it seems years pass before my eyes come to rest on her. She's out of breath from running, a slightly worried look on her face. She slowly comes forward so she's only arm length away from me and stops. We're separated no more than a foot and a half but the look in her eyes makes it seem as though we're sharing the same breath...

"Daisuke..."

In her eyes, I see my own salvation... and at the same time I see myself...

"...are you all right?"

...and yes... I even see Dark.

Right now he's looking at her too. For a moment, just one, it's hard to tell whether he's looking at her through my eyes or I'm looking at her through his... and when I think about it even more...

I smile a smile that's a little bit broader than my own because Dark is here too. My right hand lifts half on its own to brush aside the red ribbon that had fallen in front of her face before replacing it with a light touch of my own. Her lips part ever so slightly, like she wants to say something she's always wanted to say... or has already said before.

_WHAM_. I'm me again, and me means my face is as red as a tomato. I bow deeply with a 'YesI'mFINEThankyouRiku!' and beat a hasty retreat before she can say anything.

As I slow down, nearing the boys' bathroom, my heart flutters in my chest and I don't forget to make my point. _Do I need to say it now, Dark?_

Minutes tick by and for a split second, I panic, wondering if he's gone. Not a moment later he sighs deeply, but not unhappily. /No, Daisuke. Not right now./

I can't help but let a smile touch my face. _Thank you._

/Don't mention it./

_...So..._

/Yes?/

_Are you going to leave me alone now?_

I cringe as his pointedly mocking laughter resounds in my head. /Not on your life!/

_Daaaaaaaaaark!!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My intentions were to make this a one shot... and it might remain a one shot but... I dunno... feeling kind wavery here... ::looks, acts, and depicts part of wavery person::... I dunnoooooo...


End file.
